Bless, The Freaking Marriage Law!
by SonnyPotterPokemon101
Summary: Our favorite characters are back for their 7th year and are in for a surprise. The Ministry has passed a Marriage Law and eight unlucky students are their Guinea Pigs. But will this curse turn into a blessing? DM/HG HP/OC RW/PP BL/GW
1. The Ministry Knows Who Likes Who, NOT!

The Ministry Knows Who Likes Who, NOT!

"Harry, Ginny stop snogging each other for one second, please." said an exasperated Hermione Granger. Then said people broke apart.

"Mione, we wouldn't be doing it in front of you if you would have let us stay home instead of coming back here." said Ginny Weasley to the bookworm brunette. The three of them and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall for lunch, and Ginny couldn't keep her hands off Harry. Since the war had ended everyone seemed to relax more since Voldemort had been defeated for good, and the students had the choice to return and Hermione convinced her friends to come back.

"Well could you at least only do that in private?" she said as politely as possible.

"Yeah Harry I don't want to see you snogging my little sister." added Ron.

"Fine, we won't do it anymore." said Harry.

"Around you two." added Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued reading her new book.

"Looks like the Slytherjerks came back as well." said Ron, as he saw the four remaining Slytherin 7th years make their way to their house table.

"Ron could you just let your grudge against them go?" asked Hermione.

"I just want peace between us and them. The war is over Ron." added Harry.

"I don't think so. I hate them. Parkinson, Zabini, Lestrange, and _Malfoy_." he said the last surname as if a foul word. After this was said Headmistress McGonagall stood from the Head table and everyone quieted down.

"Welcome back students. We have had a rough time as many loved ones and friends were lost, and it's hard on us all. Though we must remember they did not die in vain, but for us. Anyway the forbidden forest is off limits to all students, students 5th year and younger are not aloud out in the hallways at night except for when your with a prefect. Older students are not aloud out in the hallways at night except for when there is a problem and you must tell a teacher. Now all students other than Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Juniper Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter please go to your classes." Everyone except the 8 students left the hall.

"What could McGonagall want from us? We didn't do anything wrong!" said Pansy frantically.

"Pansy get a grip." said an annoyed Juniper.

"Oh Junie no need to be mean." said Blaise as if talking to a three year old.

"Shut up, Campfire and call me Junie again and you'll lose a very important appendage." she threatened pointing a metal fork at him. Blaise held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, Treehead don't get your knickers in a twist." he responded.

"That is it!" she said lunging at him from across the table. Draco had to hold his black haired, brown skinned, cousin back. When he got a good grip on her he put her back in her seat.

"Stay." he said as if talking to an animal. "Now will you two shut up, already." he said exasperated. Blaise and Juniper glared at each other.

"Fine." they said in unison. When the very last student was gone, McGonagall continued.

"Now your all probably wondering why I asked the 8 of you to stay." she said.

"No duh!" mumbled Draco. Pansy and Juniper began snickering quietly.

"So I will have Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt continue." she said. Then Kingsley walked up.

"You are all very influential people in the Wizarding world for good," he pause, "or the not so good." when he said that the Gryffindors turned to the Slytherins. They rolled their eyes. "We have appointed a Marriage Law for wizards and witches 17 through 30 and you are to participate. We have decided that we should try this on you first before the rest of the Wizarding Community." Ginny stood.

"So your going to tell me who I'm going to marry?" she yelled.

"Everyone was put with there perfect match. So I'm going to tell you what the couples are Ms. Weasley. Now when I call out you names sit at the Ravenclaw table with your partner." Kingsley replied pulling out a long sheet of parchment.

"Ronald Weasley." he said. Ron stood up. "Pansy Parkinson." His and Pansy's eyes widened.

"Oh, that suck's for you Pans." said Juniper who was laughing along with Draco and Blaise. Pansy ignored them and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

"Ah man!" whined Ron.

"It's going to be okay Ron. Maybe being married to a Slytherin will get you over the hate you have for them." said Hermione.

"Yeah and a Basilisk just crawled out my butt." he responded walking to the Ravenclaw table. He sat so far away from Pansy that 3 more people could fit.

"He took that well." muttered Harry.

"Blaise Zabini." Blaise stood. "Ginerva Weasley." There was a long pause.

"Here it comes." whispered Juniper and surprisingly Harry said the same at the other table.

"WHAT? No Kingsley, I want to marry Harry, not him." yelled Ginny pointing at Blaise.

"Miss Weasley sit down this instant before I give you detention." said McGonagall sternly. Ginny reluctantly went and sat down by Blaise.

"Miss Weasley I am sorry that you did not get pared with who you wanted but Mr. Zabini is who you were pared with. Now, Harry Potter." Harry stood this time. "Juniper Lestrange." Surprisingly neither one objected and sat down next to each other.

"Thank you Miss Lestrange and Mr. Potter for taking this so well. Five points awarded to both of you." said McGonagall. Juniper smiled smugly and Harry just blushed.

"Lastly Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." said Kingsley.

"You must be kidding, right? Kingsley I thought you knew me better." said a desperate Hermione.

"I am not marrying her. No way, not gunna happen. I hate her, always have, always will." said Draco.

"You two have to marry or you will have your magic taken away and be band from ever returning to the Wizarding Community. You will either live your lives as Squibs in the muggle world or marry each other." he said sternly. Draco and Hermione sat down next to each other. "Lastly you each have to be married before your graduation, but no double weddings, also you must pick a date by next Wednesday so you have exactly five days from tomorrow to pick, and 3 months after you graduate you must have at least one child. Now Minerva could you finish this up please." he said.

"Let me explain a few last thing to you. This year your classes will be shared between the two of you. So even if you have class with the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs your spouse will be with you. Also you will all be living in your own separate dorms so you will learn how to live with your spouse. Your things have already been placed there and those blue papers in front of you will help you get there it also has your password. Lastly you will also be attending a class to teach you all about married life and they will also help you bond with your spouse. Your first class is 15 minutes after you find your dorms. You are dismissed." When McGonagall was completely finished the pairs reluctantly went there separate ways to find there dorms.


	2. He Said She Said All The Way To The Dorm

He Said, She Said, All The Way To The Dorms

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ron and Pansy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pansy was walking way ahead of Ron trying to avoid him completely. "Parkinson! Parkinson! Pansy!" he kept yelling. Pansy turned around frustrated.

"What?" she asked.

"Your going the wrong way." he responded. Pansy stormed back towards him.

"And how do you know that?" she asked. He pulled out the small blue piece of paper.

"This says our dorms is on the north side of the castle, not the south." he said. Then he turned around and walked the correct way. Pansy reluctantly followed him mumbling things like, "stupid smart slightly cute blood-traitor".

Their Password: Everything Is The Key

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Blaise and Ginny)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Blaise was walking with Ginny to the south side of the castle where there dorm was. Blaise kept trying to make conversation with her but kept getting shot down time after time. Then Ginny stopped walking and turned to him. "Okay you keep trying to talk to me and I don't like it. Just stop for Merlin sake." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't like you and you don't like me. Even though we have to marry each other doesn't mean we have to be friendly to one another." she said, then walked away.

"You won't be thinking that way for long Ginerva Weasley." he said slyly then continued following her with a smirk on his face.

Their Password: Sarcasm Is The Key

****************************Harry and Juniper*****************************

Harry and Juniper were having a better time with each other than the other two couples while they were going northeast to their dorm, but it wasn't perfect. "Hey Potter?" asked Juniper. Harry stopped.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Why didn't you object to being my…uh match like the Weasleys and Granger did?" she asked uncertain.

"Why didn't you?" he asked stepping forward.

"I asked first, Potter." she said in stern voice that could give McGonagall and Hermione a run for their money. Also taking a step forward.

"I asked second, Lestrange." he responded taking one last step forward. They were really close together and they could feel each others breath on them. Juniper looked away and walked away.

"Never mind forget I said anything." she said. Harry followed after her, and they slipped into peacefully awkward silence. Is that even possible?

Their Password: Color Is The Key

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{Draco and Hermione}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Just to put it bluntly Draco and Hermione were fighting continually. "Are you sure were going the right way Granger?" asked Draco for the fifth time.

"For the last time Malfoy, yes! We're supposed to go southwest to get to our dorm." she responded.

"Fine don't get your knickers in a twist." he responded. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Mudblood." he said.

"I can roll my eyes all I want Ferret so get over it!" she responded then stormed off. _Merlin, she's hot when she's angry- WAIT WHAT?_ thought Draco, _I'm going insane. _He then saw she was way ahead and followed her.

When the forced couple finally made it to there dorm, Draco hurriedly opened the door. "Oh thank Merlin I can finally relax, I hate walking." he said flopping onto the couch.

Hermione once again rolled her eyes and went to explore the apartment type dorm. The dorm was large, with a couch, muggle TV and coffee table in the living room. You could see it right after you opened the door. It also had a kitchenette and small make shift dining room. Hermione walked over to the bathroom and looked in. It was good enough for two people, with a shower/tub, and twin sinks. She then walked into the bedroom.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed. Draco came running.

"What? What are you screaming about?" he said frantically with his wand raised. Even when Voldiewort- oh excuse me _Voldemort_- was dead people are still on edge when they here a scream. She pointed at the bedroom.

"That! That's what I'm screaming about." she said. Draco looked where she was pointing and smirked.

"I guess were sharing a bed then." he said. Then Hermione fainted from shock. Luckily Draco caught her before she hit the ground. He brought her over to the couch and laid her down. "Granger! Granger, wake up!" Then he thought of something. "Hermione the library's on fire!" he yelled. She bolted up.

"What!" she yelled. Then she looked down and saw Draco rolling around on the floor laughing. "That was low even for you Malfoy." she said angrily.

"Well….it…was…the…only…way to…get you up!" he said in between breath. For the 4th time that day Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay Malfoy very funny. Now get up. We'll be late for "Marriage 101" class." she said. He got up and stared at her.

"How do you know what it's called?" he asked. She pushed the schedule at his chest and walked towards the door. He looked at it, nodded, then followed her out. When the two arrived the other two couples, other than Harry and Juniper, weren't there.

"Hi Harry." said Hermione to the black haired boy. He waved, and walked over to her as Draco walked over to Juniper.

"Hi Hermione. How are you and Malfoy getting along?" he asked.

"Horribly, how about you and Lestrange?" she asked.

"Well were not friends, but were not completely rude to each other. Though she said I'm going to sleep on the floor since we have only one bed." he explained.

"Remind me to tell Malfoy the same. But doesn't she know we have couches in our rooms?" she responded.

"She knows. She just doesn't care." he said bluely. Meanwhile Draco and Juniper were having a similar talk.

"So Drake how are you and the know-it-all getting along?" asked Juniper with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Were not getting along at all, and why are you smirking at me?" he asked.

"You like her that's why." she said nonchalantly. He starred at her mouth agape. "Close your mouth Drake you'll catch flies."

"I do not like that know-it-all, Gryffindor, Muggle-born." he said.

"Yes, you do." she responded. _He just said Muggle-born instead of Mudblood does my cousin really think I'm stupid_, she thought.

"No I don't." he said.

"Yes, you do." she said.

"No I don't." he responded.

"No, you don't." she said.

"Yes, I do." Juniper smiled smugly and leaned against the wall. "Wait I didn't mean that!" he said frantically.

"Of course you didn't." she replied.

"I'm serious." he persisted.

"Okay." she said nonchalantly. A few minutes later Ron, Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny showed up. Then the doors to the classroom opened and petite woman with wavy blonde hair and amber eyes appeared.

"Come in class, and sit at one of the tables with you spouses." she said gigging. The group of eight walked into the classroom, and sat down.

"Oh great an airhead." muttered Pansy.

"Now this class will teach you all about married life and how to live with one another here in the Wizarding World or in the Muggle World. I'm Professor Zelda Iceberg, but just call me Professor Zelda or Mrs. Iceberg. Now do you have any question?" she said in an overly peppy voice. The group just stared at her, until Blaise raised his hand. She looked at him and nodded for him to speak.

"I'm just curious but what is your maiden name?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh it's Lockhart." she said smiling.

"No wonder she's so annoying." muttered Ron. Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes dear?" Zelda said.

"Um what's today's lesson?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot. Today's lesson is "Getting To Know You" each of you are to fill out a questionnaire about yourself and then give them to your partner. Then you two will discuss your different and a like qualities." she said handing out the papers. "Now begin."

*************Harry ***************

_What is your favorite color? Red and recently dark violet_

_How would you describe yourself in two positive words? Brave, kind_

_How would you describe yourself in two negative words? Willing, naive _

_What is your favorite book? Qudditch Throughout the Ages_

_What is your favorite thing to do at Hogwarts? Play Qudditch _

_Who is your favorite teacher (Alive or Deceased)? Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_What is your favorite animal? Dogs_

_What do you hate to do at Hogwarts? Going to Potions Class_

_Who is your role model? Remus Lupin_

_What do you truly look for in a girl/boy? What I look for in a girl is someone who's willing to speak her mind even if no one wants to here it. I like a girl who won't take no for an answer, but has a sweet and caring side too. I also like a girl who won't be put down by petty insults and can stand up for herself. Lastly I like a girl who's will to give new things a try, and well of course likes me in return._

**************Juniper***************

_What is your favorite color(s)? Pinkish red and recently jade green_

_How would you describe yourself in two positive words? Brave, smart_

_How would you describe yourself in two negative words? Pushy, temperamental_

_What is your favorite book? Qudditch Throughout the Ages_

_What is your favorite thing to do at Hogwarts? Watch and/or play Qudditch_

_Who is your favorite teacher (Alive or Deceased)? Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_What is your favorite animal? Cats_

_What do you hate to do at Hogwarts? Going to Snape's dumb Potions Class_

_Who is your role model? My cousin Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin_

_What do you truly look for in a girl/boy? What I look for in a boy is someone who's willing to risk anything for his friend and family. I like a boy who puts others first, but won't let people push him around. I also like a boy who's brave and smart, but he doesn't have to be a genius. Lastly he has to match up to me in almost everyway, and of course like me back._

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}Draco{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_What is your favorite color(s)? Dark green and chocolate brown_

_How would you describe yourself in two positive words? Smart, handsome_

_How would you describe yourself in two negative words? Lenient, disorganized_

_What is your favorite book? Hogwarts: A History_

_What is your favorite thing to do at Hogwarts? Play Qudditch and learn_

_Who is your favorite teacher (Alive or Deceased)? Professor Severus Snape_

_What is your favorite animal? Ferrets_

_What do you hate to do at Hogwarts? Going to class_

_Who is your role model? Don't need one_

_What do you truly look for in a girl/boy? I like a girl who can match up to me in smarts, and looks. I also like a girl who likes the way she looks but is not vain I've always hated that about some girls. I also like girls who are willing to put me in my place, not many girls are willing to do that. Finally the girl must like me._

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}Hermione{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_What is your favorite color(s)? Gold and silver_

_How would you describe yourself in two positive words? Smart, capable_

_How would you describe yourself in two negative words? Bossy, boring_

_What is your favorite book? Hogwarts: A History_

_What is your favorite thing to do at Hogwarts? Learn and read_

_Who is your favorite teacher (Alive or Deceased)? Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_What is your favorite animal? Cats_

_What do you hate to do at Hogwarts? Flying_

_Who is your role model? I don't have one_

_What do you truly look for in a girl/boy? I like a boy who is as smart as me, so he can at least keep up. I also like boys who are kind but I don't mind if he has a tough outer shell. He has to be romantic and humorous as well. Finally he has to be light-hearted, but he has to have some pride. _

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

When everyone was completely done with there questionnaire, Professor Zelda had everyone switch with there partner.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Blaise and Ginny)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So you like the colors, green and red? What are you a Christmas tree?" said Ginny reading over Blaise's questionnaire.

"You like gold and black. What are you, a flashy Hufflepuff bumblebee?" he retorted. Ginny rolled her eyes. "So your sporty and witty. Huh, I like that in a girl."

"You say your handsome and strong. I see that in you." she responded looking at him from over the paper. "Though you also think your solitary and cross."

"Yeah and you think your loud and tomboyish. I don't think that." he said. She put the paper down and looked at him. He did the same.

"You know I think this could work out." she said putting her hand on his and smiling.

"I think your right." he responded. I think Blaise changed Ginny's mind, excuse me while I tell Seamus he owes me 4 Galleons, yeah!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ron and Pansy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron and Pansy were going surprisingly smooth. "So you like dogs?" said Ron surprised.

"Yeah I've always thought they were superior animals, and you don't McGonagall either?" responded Pansy.

"Yeah she kind of scary and mean sometimes, and you like the colors blue and yellow too? " he replied.

"Yeah they come together to make my third favorite color-" she started.

"Green." he said with her. The two then stopped going over there papers and just sat there staring into each others eyes dreamily. Now where is the Basilisk that was supposed to come from his butt? I'm disappointed.

****************************Harry and Juniper*****************************

"You know Harry are friends seem to be getting along fine with each other." said Juniper as she observed two out of three of the other couples.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Harry. That is your name isn't it?" she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah I just wasn't sure you knew that. You've called me Potter, Potty, and Scarhead. Never Harry." he responded.

"Well since were getting married I might as well call you by your first name. You can call me Juniper, or June if you want. Never call me Junie unless you have a death wish." she said.

"Okay, so Juniper you like the color jade green. Why?" he asked.

"You like dark violet. Why?" she retorted.

"I asked first." he responded.

"I asked second." she said.

"Okay this is getting us nowhere. So let just say it at the same time." he said. She nodded.

"It's the color of your eyes." they said in sync. There was silence, then they looked away from each other. These two have a lot of awkward moments don't they?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{Draco and Hermione}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

While Draco was reading over Hermione's paper, said girl was laughing like crazy, and it was getting on his nerves. "Granger what the heck is so funny on my paper?" he said irritated.

"Your favorite animal." she said smirking.

"What about it?" he asked.

"It's ferrets." she responded.

"Yeah and yours are cats. Remember 2nd year?" he said smirking. Her smirk disappeared.

"Whatever." she responded. After a few more minutes of "bonding", as Ms. Perky like to put it, class was over.

"Okay class before you leave let me tell you that tonight before you go to bed your papers will turn into journals or diaries as some like to call them. Then you each have to write about your time in this class, and about your relationship the last day of every week before you go to bed. Kay? Kay." she said. Everyone got up to leave, Ron and Pansy were still daydreaming about each other, Blaise and Ginny were all over each other, and Hermione and Draco…do I really have to complete the sentence? Harry and Juniper were the last to leave. Though Juniper saw two papers on Draco and Hermione's desk.

"Wait a second Harry." she said picking up the papers. "Drake and Granger left there papers." She read them and a light bulb went of in her head, and she smiled deviously.

"June, what are you thinking?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Harry don't worry your handsome little head." she said walking away then she stopped, "And you don't have to sleep on the floor tonight. Now come on we don't want to be late for Potions." Then she continued walking. Harry followed after her with a smile on his face.


	3. A Dream Is Not A Wish Your Heart Makes

**So sorry I didn't update sooner and by the way this is just a filler chapter and is just telling you a little more about the plot and btw this story will pretty much be focusing on Draco and Hermione and Harry and Juniper they are really important in the story. Plus and i' giving to much away, you'll learn why June hates being called Junie. On with the story.**

* * *

A Dream Is Not Always A Wish Your Heart Makes.

The next few classes were normal for the eight. Other than being patronized by everyone in there year asking them why they had to stay in the Great Hall. So each one acted as though nothing had changed between them. So when they were partnered together in Potions they insulted each other, and at the end of class the guys apologized just in case any of there insults crossed the line. Wait…why do I feel like I'm missing something?

Oh yeah, Draco and Hermione weren't acting when they were insulting each other and didn't apologize either. So that night after dinner, in which they sat at their respective tables to not raise suspicions, the couples said good night to there respected friends, and headed to there separate dorms, and that's where the romance began in 3 out of four couples.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ron and Pansy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ron and Pansy made it to there dorm and after they finished there homework, Pansy went to take a shower while Ron went into the kitchen for a snack. He grabbed a cookie, okay four cookies, and walked into the bedroom. When he walked in he saw Pansy, in her pajamas, reading a book? "Pans what are you doing?" he asked.

"Reading." she responded without looking up from her book.

"You read?" he asked. Pansy closed her book and put it on her lap.

"Yes I do read Ronald. I'm not the bubble headed tramp that everyone makes me out to be." she said.

"I don't think you're a bubble headed tramp Pans." he responded and walked into the closet and changed into his pajamas which consisted of red sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He put his cookie's on the nightstand on his side and got in bed.

"Thank you." she said. He turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"For saying those things, I appreciate it." she sighed and yawned. "Goodnight Ron." Then Pansy turned out the light on her side and went to sleep. Ron stared at Pansy for a moment before doing the same. Contemplating his new relationship with Pansy and previously said girl herself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Blaise and Ginny)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Blaise and Ginny got to there dorm they took showers, separate mind you, changes into there pajamas, did their homework, and began making out in bed. When they finally separated to breath they actually began talking for the first time since they got there. "Your really good kisser you know that Blaise?" she asked.

"Thank you Ginerva." he replied. Ginny groaned at the use of her full name. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just don't use my full name." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It always sounds like I'm in trouble when people us my full name." she said pulling the pillow over her head. "Kind of like Ron, when we call him Ronald." Blaise chuckled, and took the pillow off her face.

"Only you would bring your brother into this." he said with a smirk. Ginny grabbed the pillow from him and put it under her head.

"Goodnight Blaise." she said turning on her side and turning off the light. Blaise could tell she wasn't angry with him, but just wanted sleep. So he did the same.

"Goodnight…Ginerva." he said, and he heard a groan from her side of the bed.

****************************Harry and Juniper*****************************

Harry and Juniper's little trip back to their dorm was to say the least quiet. They then finished their homework in the living room. "I'm gunna go take a shower." said Juniper walking towards the bathroom.

"Okay you do that." Harry called behind her. He walked into the bedroom, went into the closet, and changed into his pajamas. Which was pretty much just him in blue boxers with snitches buzzing around on them. When he walked out Juniper still hadn't came out of the bathroom so he got into bed. He found a copy of _Qudditch Throughout the Ages _and began reading it. Then he heard someone clear their throat. He put the book down to see Juniper in a violet nightgown and her hair up in a messy bun. The nightgown had spaghetti straps and went down to just above her knees, it had a shear ribbon tie, a gathered top, and ruffled layered edges. Juniper noticed Harry staring at her, mouth a gap. She smirked.

"Eyes up, fly boy." she said.

"Wow, June you look…wow." he said as she walked around the bed to her side and got in.

"Thanks." she responded.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well you don't seen like the kind of girl who wears lingerie to bed every night." he explained.

"Your right. There is a special occasion. This." she said. Then she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It didn't take long for Harry to respond. He wrapped his arms around her small waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. To both there disappointments they had to separate because of the desperate need for air. "Well goodnight Harry." He let go of her and she turned around with her back to him and turned off her light, but grabbed his arms and put them back around her waist. She then drifted of into peaceful sleep.

"Night Junebug." he whispered, freed one of his arms to turn off his light, take off his glasses, and went to sleep as well.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{Draco and Hermione}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Draco and Hermione were fighting, enough said. "Will you stop complaining for one minute, Malfoy? The spell is not that hard." said Hermione through gritted teeth as she sat on the couch and watched as Draco tried to do the same spell for the 4th time. Unlike the other couples these two were still working on their homework…..at 2:00am in the morning.

"Yes it is, and I don't see the point in this spell either. Who would want to turn into a sloth anyway." he complained. Just saying, but I agree with him. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just wave your arm to the left then to right and then say, _Fio A Socors._" she said. He did exactly that and a pure white sloth appeared in his place. "See told you it was simple." Draco sloth growled at her. Hermione rose from her seat and walked towards him. "You know I think I should keep you this way."

Draco sloth's eyes widened and he began growling again only this time a little fiercer. "Fine, fine it was just a suggestion. _Socors Fio Humanus._" she said and he became human again. Draco rose from the ground and began brushing himself off.

"Never make that suggestion again, Granger." he said scowling at her. Hermione, not being able to come up with a fantastic comeback, stuck her tongue out at him and walked away towards the bathroom. "Oh, real mature Granger. You pick that up from Weasel."

"Shut up." she responded not even turning around.

"Now where do you think your going?" he asked following her.

"Bathroom. I'm going to take a shower." she said turning around for the first time. She tried to open the door but Draco used his hand to keep it closed. He then plastered on a fake smile.

"Granger, yeah _I_ get the bathroom first." he said moving her out of the way and standing in front of the door.

"Why in Merlin's name do you get it to use it first?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Draco began fumbling a bit and Hermione wondered why. Well duh, Draco Lucius Malfoy doesn't do that often I mean hello!

"Because, and mind you this never leaves this room, I have to do….my…hair." he said as superior as he could, failing miserably mind you.

"Your hair? You've got to be kidding me. I just gunna be honest with you I like you hair when it's _not_ slicked back." she said. Hermione mustered all the strength she had and pushed him aside and went into the bathroom. Draco just stared at the door for a second and shook his head as he went into the bedroom. When Hermione finished and came into the bedroom, Draco went straight to the bathroom with even taking a second glace at her. Is he that thick, I mean really!

When he came back in he was dressed in his pajamas which, by his request, will go un-described. He just love's ruining my fun. Anyway he saw Hermione sitting in bed reading, everyone's been doing that a lot haven't they, and just stood there. Hermione felt someone's eyes on her and looked up from her and stared right back at him. "What Malfoy?" she asked with an eye brow raised.

"Move over." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause _I_ sleep on the left." he said plainly. He walked to Hermione and pushed her to the other side of the bed, then got in. "Thank you." Then he turned out his light and went to sleep. Though Hermione was still thinking about Draco Malfoy saying thank you. When Hermione finally went to sleep she had the strangest dream.

_Dream:_

_Hermione was standing in a large white room that had no beginning or end. "Hello?" she called. "Anyone here?" Then the room changed into a wedding chapel, she saw all her friends sitting in pews. "What the? What's going on?" Then Hermione looked down at herself and saw a gorgeous white wedding dress in the place of her pajamas. Then she began moving, unwilling, towards the man standing there. _

_When he turned around to look at her, she was surprised to see Malfoy staring back at her. "Do you Draco Malfoy take this woman to be you wife?" asked the preacher._

"_I do." he said looking at her with love in his eyes._

"_Do you Hermione Granger take this man to be you husband?" the preacher continued._

"_I do." she said. Then the two kissed._

Hermione awoke with a start and looked around to see herself back in her bedroom. She used her wand as a light and began reading to get rid of the dream she considered a nightmare.

****************************Harry and Juniper*****************************

While Hermione was having some trouble sleeping Juniper was having a horrible nightmare. One that actually happened to her that made her the way she is now.

_**Nightmare:**_

_**A 7 year old Juniper and an 8 year old Draco were playing in the piano room together. Draco was playing the piano as Juniper danced to it. When Draco stopped June turned to glare at him. "Drake why'd you stop?" she asked with her hands on her hips.**_

"_**That's the end of the song June." he replied.**_

"_**Well then make it play on it's own and dance with me." she said as she pulled him away from it. He charmed the piano to continue to play and the two dance to it. They soon heard a knock at the door, and Lucius Malfoy stepped in and stopped. **_

"_**Hello Uncle Lucius." June said as Draco said, "Hello Father."**_

"_**Hello you two." he said. "Draco I need you for a minute June stay here." He took Draco out of the room and left June by herself. Soon the door opened again and Bellatrix Lestrange walked in. **_

"_**Aunt Bella what are you doing here?" June asked very confused and a little frightened.**_

"_**Oh Junie don't be scared I just came to talk to you." Bella responded with a sickly sweet smile on her face as she sat down on the piano bench. She patted the seat next to her and June sat down. "Now Junie I heard you said something about not wanting to help the Dark Lord. Why would you say that?"**_

"_**Well, he's really mean to Muggleborns and Muggles and I don't really like that." Juniper responded. Bella glared at the little girl.**_

"_**Well that just won't do will it. **__Crucio__**." she yelled and June fell off the bench as she screamed in agony. "You have to obey the Dark lord when he return's and you know it." She took the spell off her and looked at her in the eyes.**_

"_**No…I-I…don't." June said weakly. Bella glared daggers at her.**_

"_**Well if that's the way you want it then you wont need to see will you?" she said as she pointed her wand directly in her eyes. "**__Crucio__**." and June's light blue eyes closed in pain. For two days she couldn't see anything and spent all her time in her room. On the third day June could see, but things were different. She got out of her bed and went over to her large mirror and saw her eyes had changed from a pretty light blue to a deep violet.**_


	4. Freaky Wake Up Call

Freaky Wake Up Call

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****************************Harry and Juniper*****************************

"Harry could you pass me my tie please?" asked Juniper. She and Harry had woken up at the same time because both had nightmares though neither one knew about the other. Harry handed her, her tie and she tied it around her neck as Harry put on his robes. When the two were completely ready Juniper looked at her watch. "Well it's still kind of early."

"Really? How much time do we have until breakfast starts?" Harry asked as he sat on the couch.

"An hour and forty-five minutes." she said leaning over the back of the couch.

"What can we do in that period of time?" he asked her. She thought for a second, then jump over the couch and sat next to Harry.

"I just had a brilliant idea." she said smiling deviously.

"What'd you have in mind?" he asked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Follow me." she said and she pulled him into the corridor outside their dorm. She then turned to him with her wand raised. Harry put his hand up in defense.

"Juniper what are you going to do with that?" he asked. June rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be a baby. I'm not gonna hurt you." she said, Harry visibly calmed down…a bit. "_Change Vultus Snapes._" Harry closed his eyes and felt himself grow taller, his hair grow longer, and his nose get bigger. "_Change Vultus Trelawneyus._" Harry opened his eyes and saw before him Professor Trelawney.

"Whoa, Professor where'd you come from?" he asked. Trelawney hit him over the head with her wand.

"Harry you dumb butt it's me June." she said with Juniper's voice coming from her mouth. He scrunched up his face in mild disgust. "What and you think it's easy looking at you right now? You look like Professor Snape." Harry was about to respond, when June began pulling them down the corridor where he remembered Draco and Hermione's dorm was located. Harry noticed that Juniper was pulling them towards a wall so he grabbed her and made her stop.

"June you were pulling us into a wall. Do you realize that?" he said.

"Sorry. Trelawney is as blind as a bat so I can't see much of anything." she said shrugging and fixing the giant glasses on her face. Harry sighed.

"I'll lead us then. I assume we are going to Hermione and Malfoy's dorm right?" he asked. Juniper nodded and they continued down the corridor. When they arrived at the entrance of their friends dorm they stopped. "Now can you fill me in on what we're doing now?"

"Okay. Well I can't tell you much cause this is a giant scheme that I cam up with." she started. Harry tried to interrupt. "No, not telling you, but this is what we are going to do." After June had finished telling him her plan he finally understood, so Juniper said the password, and the two teens waked in. "Come on." They walked directly into the bedroom and Harry peaked in.

"They're still asleep." he whispered. June nodded and gestured for him to go in. She followed him and then silently closed the door.

"Now on my cue cast _Aguamenti _on them and then kiss me." she whispered. "On the count of three. One…two…THREE!" Harry cast the spell and the two sleeping teens in the bed were awakened. Now I think this next scene will be much better from a different point of view.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{Draco and Hermione}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Draco and Hermione were sleeping peacefully. Hermione had went back to sleep after reading _Hogwarts: A History_ three times, and how she does it I have no idea. Anyway their peaceful slumber was soon ended as jet of freezing cold water was sprayed on them. The two bolted up and looked at the disturbing scene before them. Their cold hearted, greasy haired Professor Snape, and their bugged eyed, slightly insane Professor Trelawney were making out in their bedroom. "PROFESSORS!" they yelled. The two "_teacher's_" separated and looked at them.

"Hey guys." said Trelawney. "What's up?" They just starred in shock as their "out of this world" professor jump onto the bed smiling at Hermione.

"What's up, is that you two have gone completely insane." Draco answered narrowing his eyes at them. Hermione was still in shock from the kiss she had scene and her teacher sitting on her bed, so she said…..well…nothing.

"Ah come on Draco live a little. You sound like an old man." said Snape. Draco gapped at him.

"You're the one who's like 50 years old and acting like an horny teenage boy." Draco retaliated. Trelawney and Snape looked at each other and smirked. Then Snape turned back to Draco.

"That's cause I'm an 18 year old boy." he responded.

"And I'm an 18 year old girl." Trelawney added. Draco just stared and was about to retort, but Hermione beat him to the punch.

"In what time period. The Prehistoric Age?" she yelled.

"We'll prove it to you." Snape said. Then he and Trelawney pointed their wands at themselves and said, "_Reverso_", and then before them was Harry and Juniper in their school robes.

"Harry?" Hermione said as Draco said, "Juniper?" The black haired girl looked around.

"Their's no one else here by those names so yeah it's us." she said smiling. There was a freakishly long silence, as the two pairs just stared at each other. Then Draco slowly rose from the bed, walked past Harry, and went over to June. He leaned down towards her ear.

"You better run. I'm giving you a ten second head start." he whispered fiercely. The next thing they new Juniper was running out of room, with Draco chasing after her 5 seconds later. In the distance Harry and Hermione heard them yelling.

"I thought you would give me a 10 second head start!" They heard Juniper yell.

"I lied!" Draco had yelled back. Though all of them but Draco suddenly realized that he was running in only his boxers.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When the 4 couples met up later they all went to breakfast in the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise, who were in front of the large group, suddenly stopped causing the domino effect. Having everyone behind them crash into each other.

"OW!" said Harry and Juniper.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron and Pansy.

"What the-!" said Hermione and Ginny. Then together they yelled.

"Why'd you stop?" Draco pointed at the Great Hall.

"That's why we stopped!" he responded. Everyone looked where he pointed. There was now a new table right below the Head Table. It had four place cards that said, The Potters, The Zabinis, The Weasleys, and The Malfoys in that order. They noticed a few of the students were whispering and looking at the table in curiosity. Juniper looked left and right at her acquaintances, cousin and fiancé.

"Well I don't know about you lot, but I'm not going in there." she said crossing her arms in front of her.

"We have to go in there. I have to eat." said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course your thinking of food." she said. After a few more minutes of bantering between them, the group walked into the Great Hall. Everyone except the teachers, who knew of their….predicament…became quiet, the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years were confused as to why they got there own table. The 4th, and 5th years were wondering why Gryffindors and Slytherins were coming in together.

Then the 6th and 7th years were confused as to why Pansy and Ron, and Ginny and Blaise were holding hands, and why Harry had his arm around Juniper's waist. When the group finally made it to the table they sat down at there respective seats. It went like this, Harry then Juniper, then Ginny, then Blaise, then Pansy, then Ron, then Hermione, and lastly Draco. After a while everyone was still staring at them, and Draco and Juniper were sick of it.

"YOU CAN STOP STARING NOW!" they yelled getting out of there seats. Everyone did as the "Prince" and "Princess" of Slytherin commanded. The two rolled their eyes.

Ron leaned over to Hermione. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were twins." he commented. Hermione nodded in agreement. After breakfast was over the teens headed to Marriage 101 and their overly happy teacher, Mrs. Iceberg.


	5. So Close Twice

**Im so sorry i haven't updated in a long time. i was gorunded so i had no computer for a whole week and i had a serious writers block. But im back now so no worries! And I have a poll up on my page check it out because I want to put some more stories up but I don't no which one i should put up first. So please vote and review this story if you can and thank you to all my fateful readers your great! On with the story**

* * *

So Close Twice

############################################################################################

When the groups got to there destination, Mrs. Iceberg wasn't there. "I really hope we have a substituted." muttered Pansy as they waited. After about 6 minutes Juniper snapped.

"Okay I'm not waiting anymore. If anyone want's me I'll be in my dorm." she said as she walked off.

"Hello students, sorry I'm late." they heard as Mrs. Iceberg walked up. June closed her eyes in frustration as she walked back to Harry and the others.

"So close. So close." she muttered sadly.

"I know, June. I know." Harry responded rubbing her back gently as they walked into the classroom. The eight sat down and looked up at the teacher.

"Okay class today we're going to be separating in groups by gender, and since I'm not a guy I have a new assistant to help me with you since we'll be doing this every Friday. Plus you've had him as a teacher before so you don't have to be reacquainted. Everyone, welcome back my big brother Gilderoy Lockhart." she said. Then said person walked into the classroom. The boys, mainly Harry and Ron, were glaring at him, and the girls, we're looking at him with disgust and distain.

"What the bloody h-" Draco started, but Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't finished that sentence." Hermione said looking at him. He glared fiercely at her so she moved her hand before he tried to bit her, or worse…..lick her. Draco quickly wiped his mouth with his hand repeatedly before replying.

"And why couldn't I finished my sentence Granger?" he asked.

"Cause I was going to finished it." she turned back around to look at the two Lockharts. "What the bloody heck is going on here?" she yelled. Draco rolled his eyes, but struggled to hide his small smile. Only one person in the room saw it, and that person raised her hand.

Gilderoy looked at her and pointed at her. "Yes, you have a question young lady?" he said smiling, a creepy smile might I add.

"I thought your permanently in St. Mungos for memory lose?" she asked.

"I was but I regained all my memories except one." he responded.

"What's that one memory?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"How I lost my memories in the first place." he answered. She began shaking her head yes, but then began shaking her head no and dropped the subject. "Now everyone rise from your seats so I can put them into a circle." Everyone reluctantly rose from their seats and Lockhart used his wand, which he had received when he was released, and two circles of five chairs each were made. "Now boys over here and girls over there." They did as they were told.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The Girls^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Okay girls. When we have Girl Chat always us my first name, Zelda. Kay? Kay." she said. All the girls were thinking she was one something….and a lot of it. "Now our first chat will be about your first day as a fiancée. You'll describe how it was in 3 words, one good, one bad, and one that is neutral. In that order too! Hermione you go first?"

"Okay. Well being Draco Malfoy's fiancée was, entertaining, difficult, and mutual." she said. Juniper looked at her eyes. They showed many more good things than bad.

"Good! Great start! Juniper you next." Zelda said excitedly.

"Being Harry Potter's fiancée was, romantic, rude, and hilarious, but they most defiantly did not happen in that order I'll tell you that." she smirking and winking. The other girls giggled knowing exactly what she meant, and Zelda coughed.

"Well thank you June for that…uh…nice…note." Zelda said.

"No prob Z." Juniper replied crossing her arms in front of her, smiling.

ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑThe BoysÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ

"Now lads. When we have Guy Talk we us first names okay so for right now just call me Gilderoy. I already know that you all want to." he said. The boys unknowingly in unison thought the same thing at once….._What an idiot!_ "Now our first talk will be about your first day as a fiancé. You'll describe how it was in 3 words, one good, one bad, and one that is neutral. Harry my boy how about you go first?"

"I'm not your boy." he muttered. "Being Juniper Lestrange's fiancé was amorous, offensive, and comical." he said with smile thinking of June in her pajamas.

"Thank you Harry. Draco my good man your turn." Gilderoy said with an annoying smile on his face that hadn't gone away since class had started.

"Fine being Hermione Granger's fiancé was, diverting, strenuous, and reciprocated." he said nonchalantly.

"What does diverting mean?" whispered Ron to Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes and hit Ron in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For acting stupid." Harry responded. The two boys heard a girl giggle and turned to see Juniper with her mouth covered by her hand and her eyes water from now silent laughter, and Pansy pouting angrily next to her. This time Pansy raised her hand and slapped June on the head, hard. The boys, now including Draco, looked on in amusement as Juniper kicked Pansy in the shin, then waved at them and turned back to Mrs. Iceberg, while Pansy continued to rubbed her leg with a sour expression on her face.

"That's my baby cousin." Draco muttered rubbing his shoulder remembering when Juniper had gotten mad at him for turning her hair yellow and green. She had decide kick him in the arm. It ended up sprained but he didn't do anything about, that happened in 3rd year, when Buckbeak kicked him he broke. Harry turned to him.

"Did you just say "baby" cousin?" he whispered, since Blaise and Gilderoy had gotten into a conversation, ignoring the other three boys.

"Yes Po-Harry I did. Juniper is younger that me by one month so I'm older than her so I like to bring it up one and a while." Draco responded. Harry and Ron's eyes widened.

"Did you just call me Harry?" he asked extremely confused.

"Yes I did. I'll tell you why at free period, which is next." Draco responded. When class ended Draco pulled Harry to the side. Out of the group Juniper and Hermione were the only ones to notice.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked. The boys turned to their fiancées.

"I just want to talk to Potter here." Draco responded.

"Fine, but if you hurt him Drake I'll hurt you." June responded crossing her arms across her chest. "Come on Hermione let's go to the courtyard." The two girls walked away and disappeared down the corridor. Draco turned back to Harry.

"Come on Potter lets go in here." he said pointing to the empty DADA classroom. The boys walked in. "Sit." Harry sat down on one of the desks, while Draco sat on the one in front of him.

"Now are you going to tell me why you called me by my first name?" Harry asked impatiently, there was something he was planning on doing before Draco had pretty much interrupted his plans.

"Hold your horses Potter I'll get to it. Now first I wanted to tell you that Juniper is like my little sister, and if you hurt her in anyway I'll have to take the roll of big brother and hex you to my greatest ability." Draco started. "The reason why I'm so strict with her is because our childhoods were not always as great as you think they would be. I'm still reminded of it when I look into June's eyes." Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with June's eyes?" he asked bewildered. Draco raised an eyebrow. I wonder why boys do so much with eyebrows.

"She hasn't told you?" he asked.

"No." Harry responded.

"I'll tell you then." And Draco described everything that happened when he and June were little and what Bellatrix had done to June. "I hadn't seen her in three days and when she finally came out of her room she was cross, mean, and rude. She used to be nice to everyone even house-elves. Then she became like a mini version of Aunt Bella, when she didn't get her way she'd scream, kick and yell, and if that didn't work she'd threaten you. Though even after the dramatic change she always had her best friend Diana by her side, when you saw one the other was not far behind."

'What happened to her?" Harry asked noticing Draco sadden more at the name.

"Bellatrix killed her in the war. She and June were up against her and they were winning by quiet a lot. Until Bella cast the Killing Curse and hit Diana directly in the chest. Juniper was in so much of a shock she hadn't even known what spell she had cast at Bella. When the light had disappeared Bellatrix was dead on the ground. I had been watching the whole thing. I ran over to her, and she asked me what spell she had cast, hopping it wasn't the Killing Curse."

"What spell did she cast then that could kill Bellatrix?" Harry asked.

"She had only cast a simple _reducto_, but it was much more powerful than a normal one that's for sure." Draco responded.

"Wow." he said. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Now to answer you question before the reason I called you Harry is because your practically marrying my little sister, and I know she'll want me to be nice to you. I really don't want to be on the end of her wand, and it's better we get along now then 19 years later when were only slightly civil to each other. So for now acquaintances?" Draco held out his hand to the other boy. Harry looked at for a second thinking about his decision.

Then he held out hand and shook Draco's.

"Acquaintances." he said and the two boys walked out of the classroom looking for there friends and in Harry's case, girlfriend. Now let's go see what Hermione and June were doing during this _manly_ conversation.

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©Hermione & Juniper©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

June and Hermione decided to go down to the lake instead of the Great Hall or the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Potter dorm, or Malfoy dorm because they weren't hungry and wanted some fresh air. Hermione sat down under a large shady tree and began to read as June skipped some rocks. "So Hermione." Juniper started.

"Yes?" she responded not even looking up from the book.

"How do you truly feel about my cousin?" June asked picking up one more rock and skipping it. Hermione looked at June as if she had grown two heads.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"I said, How do you-" Juniper started, sounding out every word as if talking to a 3 year old.

"No, no!" Hermione interrupted. "I heard you the first time." June turned around and sat by Hermione.

"Then why didn't you answer me?" she asked.

"Because you already know the answer." Hermione replied looking away. June smiled.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" she said. Hermione turned back around to face June.

"Cause I know he feels the same way about me." she replied.

"Wait what so you know Draco-" she began but again Hermione interrupted her.

"Yes, I know Draco hates me as much as I hate him." Hermione said as she gathered her things, rose from her spot on the ground, and walked away and back into the castle.

"But I thought!" Juniper yelled after her, though Mione couldn't hear her because she was to far away. June sighed loudly, and spotted a little green lizard on the tree she was sitting under. "Again so close, so close." she said to it as she gathered her things, and walked away. The little lizard just stared after her wondering what she just said.


	6. Hogwarts Girls

So sorry that I haven't updated I've been planning to but my computer has been PMSing like crazy and ruining chapters of this story! It also did that to my oter two and one that I'm writing that I will not post until I'm done. So here is chapter six of Bless the Freaking Marriage Law!

* * *

Hogwarts Gurls

Late that day the group headed to dinner and sat down in there special seats. A little while into dinner Juniper decided to put the rest of her plan into action. She turned to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny? Tomorrow is our Hogsmead trip so I was wondering if you would like to join me in an all out shopping spree?" she asked.

"Sure that'd be fun. Can I bring Hermione?" Ginny responded.

"Of course I'm bringing Pansy." Juniper responded.

"Great, and Hermione and I were planning on having a small sleep over tonight in my dorm while Blaise rounds up the other guys to spend some time in Draco and Hermione's dorm. Would you and Pansy like to come?" Ginny asked. Juniper nodded and Ginny told Blaise about the additions to his group.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When dinner was over the girls headed to Ginny's dorm while the guys headed to Draco's. When they got there they changed there clothes into there pajamas. Hermione was wearing a light purple tank top and blue sweatpants with white fluffy clouds moving around on it. Ginny was wearing a zebra print tank top and white sweatpants. Pansy had on a dark green tank top with snake slithering around it, and bright red shorts. Lastly Juniper had on a cheetah print tank top and dark violet shorts.

Food and drink was set up and the girls sleeping bags were on the floor. Plus in the back ground the song "_California Gurls_" by the muggle artist Katy Perry was playing on Ginny's iPod and was charmed to play in a continual loop.

"Ginny I guess we have the same sense of style." said Juniper looking at Ginny's outfit. Ginny looked at herself and then at Juniper and nodded in agreement. Hermione and Juniper sat on the couch and Ginny and Pansy sat on the floor.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" asked Pansy. The girls looked at each other.

They all said, "Boys." but Hermione said, "Books." The others looked at her and through their pillows at her.

"Sorry we'll talk about boys." she said.

"Okay lets make this more interesting," Juniper said digging threw her bag, and pulled out a vile a liquid, "Vertisarium." The other girls eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" asked Ginny.

"Professor Snape's storage cupboard." she responded. "I also have Liquid Luck but I'm planning on using that with a prank tonight."

"How could you get all this without being caught?" asked Hermione, even though she remembers when she took something from the same place in 2nd year.

"Having Harry as a boyfriend has extra advantages; as in the invisible cloak." she said. The girls just looked at her. "I have permission to use it when I wish okay!" Each girl then took some Vertisarium, put it in there soda, and drank it.

"I'll ask the first question." said Pansy. "Ginny have you snogged Blaise yet?"

"Yes, we made out in bed last night and this morning, and during free period." Ginny responded.

"Oooohhhh!" they chorused giggling.

"Shut up. Now Juniper what have you been doing with Harry?" asked Ginny. Even though she was angry when she first found out Harry was June's fiancé she learned that Blaise was better for her, so she supports them all the way.

"Well we snogged a few times and held hand a few times. That's it, but there will be more to come I assure you." Juniper said winking. "Now Hermione how do you truly feel about my cousin cause I know you had to have been lying this morning!" The other two girls turned to the bookworm.

"He's okay but I don't like him." she said bluntly. June was about to talk when Hermione interrupted. "Pansy what's it like with Ron?" Pansy went into a dream like daze similar to Luna Lovegood.

"Oh it's wonderful, he so sweet and kind. He likes what I like and a bunch of other things too. I can't wait to marry him." she said dreamily.

"It's weird talking about my idiot brother that way," Ginny shivered, "Anyway on a lighter note, has anybody picked a wedding date yet? 'Cause Blaise and I haven't done any planning." she asked as she stuck a chip in her mouth.

"No, Harry and I haven't even talked about that. We don't have that on our minds." responded Juniper, smiling unknowingly licking her lips.

"Yeah and Malfoy doesn't even want to be seen with me let alone marry me anytime soon. Though the feeling is completely mutual." added Hermione crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ron hasn't even mentioned it." said Pansy leaning on her arm.

"I wish we knew what they're doing right now." Ginny thought aloud. Juniper smirked.

"I have a way we could find out." she said slyly.

"And that would be?" asked Pansy.

"I assume you have all heard of animagius right. Well, I am one." she said smiling. While these girls are busy let's check up on the boys.

*********************************The Boys*******************************

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" the boys chanted as Ron downed a large glass of Butterbeer. They, having nothing to talk about, decided to have a contest to see who could chug fastest and, as of now, Ron was winning. When he put the glass down on the coffee table the four boys heard a meow.

"I didn't know you had a cat." Blaise said turning to Draco. He narrowed his eyes.

"That's because I don't you numskull." he said hitting him in the back of the head. Harry and Ron laughed as Blaise rubbed the back of his head. They heard another meow and then a petite cat jump onto the table. It had glowing blue eyes, black fur, and brown paws.

"Well that cat on the table says you do have one Malfoy." Ron explained as he belched. The cat seemed to wrinkle it's nose and walk towards Harry. It jumped up into his lap and laid on his chest, purring.

"Well she seems to like me." he said stroking the cat.

"How do you know it's a girl?" asked Blaise.

"A boy cat probably wouldn't do that unless it was gay." Draco answered. Blaise got up to grab the cat but it moved away from him and hissed. Draco laughed. "I've only seen one person hate you as much as that cat does and that's Juniper." Then something clicked. "June is that you?"

"Malfoy, how could this cat be June, if she's in Blaise and Ginny's dorm with the other girls?" Harry asked as the cat went up behind the couch and rubbed his cheek with her face.

"Well the cat seems to like you as much as Lestranage does, so it could be a possibility." Ron commented.

"But Juniper's eyes are purple, not blue." Blaise said.

"They were blue before Blaise, you know that." Draco added.

"Juniper? Is that you?" Harry asked lifting the cat up. The cat wiggled out of his hands and jumped to the floor going behind the couch. Then second later Juniper popped up.

"Hey boys!" she said smiling, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Nice June. I didn't know you were an animagius." Draco commented.

"Well as far as the Ministry knows, I'm not." She smirked.

"Where are the other girls?" asked Harry, assuming she didn't come alone. June got up, walked over to the door, and opened it. Then Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny fell into the room.

"Here they are!" June said laughing. Hermione was the first to get up of the floor.

"Juniper! Why'd you do that?" she asked rubbing her head. June shrugged and walked back to the couch sitting on Harry's lap. After some time spent in Draco and Hermione's dorm everyone ended up falling asleep in the living room of it. Meaning Harry sprawled out on the couch, with Juniper laying on top of him. Ron laying on the floor, with Pansy's arms around him. Blaise laying on top of the now enlarged coffee table, with Ginny next to him, and Draco sitting in the recliner, with Hermione on his lap. Oh would they be surprised in the morning.

* * *

So did you enjoy it? If you did review and I will try and post much quiker than before. Plus this is a question for my readers: How do feel about a story about Snape having a daughter? tell me by again reviewing!


	7. High Maintenance is An Understatement

Im baaacck! Yes I know its been a long time since I last updated and I mondo sorry bout that! But you know the classic rules, "School before, Fun!" and my computer being a pain didn't help either but now Im back and Im updating all my stories. I originally had this completed then my computer got into a mood and deleted it. But any way on with the story!

* * *

High Maintenance is An Understatement

!

The next morning Hermione awoke with a crick in her neck, which was weird because she thought she was in bed. She groaned and opened her eyes to see a pale skinned cheek and ear. She leaned up quickly and held her head from the headache she forced onto herself. Looking down Hermione noticed and that she was on someone's lap, and if her hunch was correct, which trust me it usually was, when she looked up she would see…

"AHHH!" she screamed falling onto the floor as Draco rose from his seat.

"What! What! What's going on!" he yelled frantically. Hermione grabbed onto the edge of the coffee table and pulled herself up off the floor to avoid being trampled by Draco's feet.

"Malfoy, calm down before you wake up-" but Hermione stopped mid-sentences when she noticed they were alone in their dorm. "What where is everyone?" she asked. Draco calming down noticed as well and shrugged.

"Maybe this will explain." he said picking up and extremely long piece of parchment on the table.

"What the heck is that?" Hermione asked from next to him.

"I think it's a note written with a Feather Hear-Feather Write Quill." Draco answered. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"A what?" she asked.

"A Feather Hear-Feather Write Quill, also known as a FHFW Quill. They're used when wizards want something written but don't actually want to write it, don't know how to write, or they physically can't write in the first place. The name is taken from the muggle saying monkey see, monkey do, meaning what ever the quill "hears" it writes." he explained. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes widened.

"And how do you know all this?" she said. Draco rolled his eyes. _Dang this girl asks a lot of questions,_ he thought.

"Because I have a FHFW Quill, and I think this note was written with mine. So could you please shut it, so we can read it?" he said in frustration. Hermione huffed but complied. She leaned over his shoulder slightly and read the note.

_Dear Hermione, and or Malfoy, _

_It's Draco, that's his name not Malfoy_

**What does it matter? He's not going to wake up before Mione is. Did you not see the way he was sleeping? For Merlin sake he was drooling.**

We know that, especially me I am the one that had to clean it up of the floor.

_Ha-ha…That was funny, must have sucked to be you at that time, Babe_

No kidding.

_Can we get back to the letter now, please?_

**Whatever.**

_Kay, well any way we just wanted you to know that we have all woken up and have -_

**Not all of us woke up by choice**

_Well I woke you up_

_**Which we didn't like mind you**_

_Sorry, Hun_

_Um hello? Weren't you the one who wanted to finish this stupid letter?_

_It isn't stupid! It's to let Hermione and Malfoy know we left and went back to our dorms._

….It is kind of stupid though…..

_Who asked YOU?_

No one I'm just saying….

_**Well don't**_

_Hey! Don't mess with him! He was just agreeing with me._

_**Does it look like I care?**_

**Uh oh! Cat fight!**

_**It's not a cat fight if I'm not a girl you retard**_

**Don't you DARE call him a RETARD!**

_Oh be quiet! We don't need your input!_

**You don't tell me what to do!**

_OW! Oh no you didn't!_

_Calm down! We don't need to fight just be civil! OW! Who did that? Forget civility!_

**AHH! Get your grubby hands off me!**

_Whose hand are you calling grubby? Those are yours!_

_Nice one!_

_Thank you. I do try - OW! _

Uh-oh! Okay since it is already mentioned where we went you can just find us later in the Great Hall, or In the Hospital Wing. Darling, could you please get off her! 

**Sweetheart, stop pulling her hair!**

_**Honey, put the freaking wand away!**_

**Sincerely,**

Your _**Friends.**_

Draco and Hermione were silent for a while as they stared at the….um…interesting note left by their equally interesting friends. Draco was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I think we should get ready and head to the Hospital Wing, agreed?" he said. Hermione nodded.

"Agreed." she replied. And the two left the living room to get ready for the day.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Hospital Wing^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When the pair were dressed and ready to go they left their dorm and headed to the Hospital Wing. Looking inside they saw Harry, Ron, and Blaise standing around three beds, and they heard a couple of groans too. "Hey guys." Hermione said walking in, Draco following behind. They boys turned around and waved.

"Hey Hermione, Draco." Harry said sullenly as he turned back towards the beds. Hermione and Draco walked around to the other side of the beds and there jaws dropped.

"What the bloody hell happened to you three?" Draco yelled, but he was soon shushed by Madame Pomfrey, who was tending to Juniper, Pansy, and Ginny.

"Why don't you ask the cow over here? She started it." Juniper said pointing her paw at Pansy. And no that was not a typo. Juniper was now a cat and had whiskers, ears, paws, a tail, and fur.

"I take offence to that." Pansy sighed. June rolled her eyes.

"You are a cow though." she said. Ginny began to laugh her tail wagging as she did.

"Literally." she said, as June began to laugh along with her. But they both stopped when the physical pain came back.

"Ow!" they squeaked. Hermione smiled slightly and rolled her eyes, then she turned to the boys as they hadn't said anything in a while.

"So do you three have any idea of what happen to these….um-" she began to say.

"Animals?" Draco added.

"Hey!" the three girls yelled….well more like Juniper meowed, Ginny barked, and Pansy mooed.

"Oh no." they said in unison grimacing, or what looked like grimacing.

"Well it all started when we tried to write that note to you guys while you were still asleep." Harry said.

"Which we will never be doing again I might add." Ron said. Blaise nodded in agreement.

"And things got a little out of hand and," Harry gestured to the three girls currently in the hospital beds, "here we are."

"Madame Pomfrey when are they aloud to leave?" Hermione asked. The older healer sighed.

"I'm not exactly sure, hopefully by tomorrow the three of them will be in tip-top shape to leave in the morning. But if these spells are as hard to get rid of as they seem, they could be here until next Thursday." she explained giving a potion to Pansy which in her opinion tasted and smelt like bat dung.

"But Madame Pomfrey we can't stay here until next Thursday." Juniper said. "We still have to pick out Wedding dates, which are "due" next Wednesday." The other girls including Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Really? I forgot about that." Ron said scratching the back of his neck.

"Me too." Blaise added. Madame Pomfrey sighed again and put her hand on her hips.

"Well then I have an idea if you'll take it." she said.

"Shoot Madame P." Draco said leaning back in a chair and putting his feat up on June's bed. Madame Pomfrey glared at him but said nothing.

"Why don't you do this Mr. Weasley and Miss. Parkinson you two get married this coming October or early November," she said Ron and Pansy looked at each other and nodded. "Mr. Zabini and Miss. Weasley you two get married in December or early January."

"I'm cool with that." Blaise said.

"Me too." Ginny added.

"Mr. Potter, you and Miss Lestrange could get married in February maybe Valentine's Day could suit your fancy. And Mr. Malfoy, you and Miss Granger could get married before graduation in early May." she said, and the last two couples nodded in agreement as well. "Good now that, that's settle you five get out of my Hospital Wing you can visit them later today. Go now, shoo, shoo!" And she pushed them all out of the Hospital Wing and closed the doors. The group just stood there for a second.

"Well since its Saturday and my girlfriend is sick, I have absolutely no plans." Ron said frowning. He turned to the other boys. "Any of you blokes want to lay some Quidditch? The pitch is free." Draco, Harry, and Blaise nodded and ran off leaving Hermione in the corridor alone. She rolled her eyes as she watched them go. _What boys like about Quidditch I will never understand,_ she thought as she walked back to her dorm to do some reading.

* * *

So how'd ya'll like it? Haha Tell me by guess what...Reviewing! And also as **Something to do until next chapter:** I want you to guess who said what in that note and plese try cause sometimes people don't but seriously I want to see who you thought said what. The choices are of course **Pansy, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Harry, and Juniper** soo get guessing my fateful readers until next time.


	8. Meet the Parents Part 1: The News

Here it is! And by the title you can see which option won! By the way it wasn't much of a competition, Option 3 won by a land slide, but I'm happy to tell you that the other options I had will most likely be used at some point in this story, so no need to worry. So I hope you enjoy this, I am actually very proud of this chapter even though it was semi spur of the moment. So Im going to stop boring you with my jabbering so you can get reading.

* * *

Meet The Parents Part 1

It had been almost a week since Juniper, Ginny, and Pansy got into a confrontation and landed themselves in the Hospital Wing as half human half animal hybrids. Luckily they were able to be released the day before they had to announce their wedding dates to Kingsley and the four pairs sent there letters to him along with invitations. Even though they disliked what he had put them through he was still their friend.

Today was Friday and they were all dreading Marriage 101. For one thing they had two imbeciles as teachers. And another thing…well the two imbeciles actually were the only problem they had with the class. Other than that they were fine. So now the three couples and the acquaintance pair, as Juniper had sweetly dubbed Draco and Hermione, were heading to class that morning.

"I really hope they're sick." Juniper muttered to herself. Harry gave her a pointed look. "What? Just be happy I didn't say dead." He rolled the bright green eyes she loved so much. _Though I wouldn't mind that either,_ she thought crossly.

"Well June just think in seven months we will be done with them." Hermione said.

"If you're trying to cheer her up. Forget it." Draco said from beside her. She turned to look at him.

"And why should I? You can't tell me what to do!" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was just trying to give you some well needed advice. June is as stubborn as a mule, when she's set in a mood it will not go away for a while." he said knowingly, then walking up ahead nearer to Blaise and Ginny.

"He's right you know." Juniper piped up. Hermione glared at her.

"And who asked you?" she said accusingly.

"You just did." Juniper said smirking.

"No I didn't." she responded. Juniper nodded her head her eyebrow going up.

"Yeah you did. 'And who asked you?' is a question, and in turn you asked me something. So technically you asked." she explained they she walked up to Harry who was chatting adamantly with Ron about Quidditch. Hermione turned to Pansy who was walking on the other side of her. She pointed at Juniper and was about to comment on her behavior, when Pansy shook her head.

"Don't." she said. Hermione nodded. When the sextet arrived at the classroom they waited for the doors to open.

They weren't surprised to see two blonde heads pop out of the door. "Come on in you guys we have a special announcement to make." Zelda said happily. Gilderoy nodded adamantly and the two heads disappeared back into the classroom. They walked in and sat down looking up at the people they consider unqualified teachers they waited.

"Okay just this Wednesday you all sent in your wedding dates to Minister Kingsley and he sent us copies of the letter, btw." Zelda said. Ron leaned over towards Harry.

"Remind me to get a product in testing from Weasley Wizard Wheeze and give it to Kingsley the next time I see him." Ron whisper groaned. Harry nodded.

"Count me in." he replied.

"And we wanted you all to take a ride of passage that we like to call.." Gilderoy stopped and looked at his sister.

"Meet the parents." they said together. Every single on of their mouths gaped at them.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Pansy screeched. They shook there head in freaky unison.

"No we're not." they said.

"Well how do expect this to work, _smart ones_? Some of us have _parental issues_ if you know what I mean." Juniper said sneering at them, even though she and Harry had grabbed each others hand under the table for comfort. Zelda waved her comment off.

"Don't worry, Doll. We've got that all sorted out." Zelda picked up a clipboard that she had placed on the desk, and pretend not to hear Juniper hiss, "I'm not a doll."

"Now this is how it's going to work. Since tomorrow is Saturday we will have each of you leave Hogwarts and spend the day with you're in-laws. Draco and Hermione you two will go to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's manor for the first half of the day, at lunch you two will get a portkey to take you two Mr. and Mrs. Granger's house because they are in the Muggle World." Draco and Hermione looked at each other glaring, and then turned back to the dumb blondes.

"Harry and Juniper you two will go to Harry's godfather's house, Mr. Black for the first half of the day, then you will go to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's house for the other half by flooing as you two will still be in the Wizarding World." she continued.

"Why can't we go to Malfoy Manor for the first half of the day?" June asked.

"You know when Kingsley said no shared weddings?" Zelda replied. June nodded. "Well no shared Meet the Parents Days either." June hissed at her. You know like when a cat is pissed with you.

"Anyway, Ron and Pansy you will both go to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's house the first half of the day, then you will go to Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson's manor the other half by flooing as well." Ron and Pansy shrugged. They weren't too okay with this arrangement, because of there parents not-so-like for each other but they would live with it.

"And last but not least. Blaise and Ginny will go to Ms. Zabini's villa for the first half of the day then you will go to the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's house for the other half and use a portkey because Ms. Zabini's villa is in Italy." Blaise and Ginny nodded reluctantly. "But there's more."

"What? Are you going to make us all have a giant dinner with all of our parents here at Hogwarts or something?" Blaise said spitefully. Zelda and Gilderoy's smiles widened, and Blaise suddenly felt a wave of regret hit him.

"We were just going to say have a good time. But that is a way better idea Blaise!" Gilderoy said. Everyone turned to him glaring. Blaise took a deep breath and put his head in his hands.

"Why can't I keep my trap shut." he muttered.

"So now that that has been added we will have a semi-formal dinner with all of you and your parents there on Sunday. We will invite your parents to stay the night on Saturday. And even though your parents will be at the dinner, we will be there as well as chaperons." Gilderoy said. Juniper put a finger to her head, and pretend to shoot herself repeatedly.

"But there's more!" Zelda added. Harry looked at Juniper and saw she now had her finger gun pointed at Zelda and was shooting at her heart. He smiled a little, that's his June. "Because this is a formal dinner we will need you all to go shopping for robes and dresses. So that's how the rest of today will be spent." June put her gun down and looked at the other girls.

"I take back 10% of the imaginary bullets I shot at her." she whispered.

"Class dismissed. There will be four carriages outside waiting for you to go after your next class. Ta-ta." Zelda said and they all left the classroom. Ginny was the first one to speak.

"I'm looking forward to the shopping but I'm dreading the weekend." she said as Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious. We're all dreading the weekend." Juniper retorted. After there next class which happened to be Herbology they changed out of there uniform into more comfortable clothes, and planned to meet up in the courtyard.

Hermione and Draco were the first to get there. Hermione had on a simple long sleeved red stripped shirt, blue jeans and knee length black fur boots. Draco had gone a little more far out and had on a grey button up dress shirt, black slacks, and shiny black dress shoes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I still don't understand why you're wearing that." she commented.

"Malfoy's dress for success every where we go." He said looking her up and down analyzing his outfit. "You'll need to learn that." Hermione glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.

The next to arrive were Harry and Juniper. Juniper had on a white button down blouse that wasn't buttoned, a canary yellow tank top, black hip-hugger jeans, and tan platform wedges, plus she had a white hair band on her head. Harry had on a green plaid button down shirt, blue jeans, grey sneakers, and of course his signature round glasses. Juniper was brushing imaginary dust off of him.

"Harry stop fidgeting." she grumbled. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled a bit.

"June I'm not fidgeting. I'm walking, and I think the "dust" is gone." he replied. She waved him off as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey guys."

"Hey Harry." Hermione replied.

"Draco? What are you wearing?" Juniper asked raising an eyebrow.

"See I told you, you shouldn't wear that outfit." Hermione commented. Juniper shook her head.

"No Hermione, I love his outfit. I happen to have bought him that shirt, last Christmas." June corrected. She turned to Harry and raised a curious eyebrow. "Why can't you dress like that?" He glared at her. "What? What'd I say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." he replied, rolling his eyes again.

"Harry I'm joking with you." she said kissing him on the lips. They heard someone gag and they turned to see Ron and Pansy. Ron was wearing a plain dark blue t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and white sneakers. Pansy was wearing a red button up blouse, a sparkly grey pleated skirt that came mid thigh, and red ballet flat.

"What are you gagging at? Like you and Pansy don't go at it like monkeys half the time." Harry said as Juniper pulled away. Ron's face turned red, and Pansy turned pink.

"He's got a point." she murmured.

"Yeah, yeah." he grumbled back. Soon Blaise and Ginny arrived. Ginny was wearing a single strapped white tank top, blue skinny jeans, and white high top sneakers. Blaise was wearing a grey t-shirt, a black leather vest, black dress pants, and just like Draco, shiny black dress shoes.

"What you guys standing here for?" Ginny asked, she was holding hands with Blaise.

"We were waiting for you. What was taking so long?" Hermione responded.

"Blaise couldn't find anything to wear." Ginny said giggling, glancing at said Italian. Hermione huffed.

"What is with Slytherin boys and clothes? Merlin, you guys are worse than women." she complained loudly. The other girls started giggling, and Harry and Ron were trying very hard to contain there laughter, failing miserably might I add.

"Shut up, Granger." Draco said a glaring at her. "Why don't we just go?" The others nodded and soon they were off to Hogsmeade.

* * *

So there it is. How did you guys like it? I'm pretty sure you know how to tell me. And btw (Oh gosh I sound like Zelda haha) the next chapter will be the Hogsmeade's shopping trip. THe next update will be soon! Ta-ta for now my lovely readers.


	9. Meet the Parents Part 2: Slytherin Vogue

Sorry that it took so long to update I hit a snag while writing this chapter and decided to wait until I got struck with inspiration and luckily for you I did. I hope you enjoy it.

But before you read I stupidly forgot to tell you who said what in that note two chapters ago here it is:

Ginny: Italics

Ron: Bold

Harry: Underlined

Juniper: Italics/Underlined

Pansy: Bold/Underlind

Blaise: Italics/Bold

The many were close but** happygoluckyfull** was closest with all of them matching! Nice job! Now on with the newest chapter of Bless, the Freaking Marriage Law!

* * *

Meet The Parents Part 2: Slytherin Vogue

When the four carriages pulled by the bony horse like thestrals, arrived in Hogsmeade the separate couples all got out, and the carriages left them there. "That was a smooth ride." Hermione commented.

"For you maybe. You kept talking my ear off." Draco replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach, then walked off towards Harry, Ron, and Ginny who had walked away from there Slytherin counterparts. But unlike Hermione they weren't angry. Juniper walked up beside him, and looked at his stomach.

"Elbowed you for making a snide comment?" she asked smirking. He nodded. "I thought so." Soon Pansy and Blaise joined them. The four Slytherins watched the four Gryffindors with pity.

"We're going to have to help them aren't we?" Pansy said.

"Definitely." Draco responded. Juniper nodded in agreement.

"Look at them, the only one that actually has any fashion sense is Ginny." she said gesturing to the quartet. Blaise shook his head.

"Actually Ginny is fashion senseless as well. I had to talk her into that outfit. That's another reason why we were the last to show up." he corrected. Juniper sighed.

"Oh well, this will be entertaining." she said sarcastically. Then she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Everyone turned to her as she clapped her hands. "Okay listen up Gryffindors." Harry furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"What are you doing June?" he asked.

"We," she gestured to the three others around her, "are going to help you." she said smiling brightly.

"With what exactly?" Ron responded.

"With Vogue." Pansy answered. The Gryffindors just stared at her confused. She groaned. "Okay let me dumb it down. We are going to help you fashion senseless people _get_ some fashion sense by shopping for you."

"We don't need help, we're not fashion senseless." Hermione said. She was standing in a defensive position. All four Slytherins laughed.

"Yeah right. That shirt with those boots are enough said." Draco replied pointing at her outfit. Hermione growled and was about to come up to him when Juniper held up her hand.

"Don't get angry Hermione. I agree with him on that one. Those shoes went out of style years ago, and that shirt never even _was _in style." Juniper said patting Hermione's shoulder. "And please don't make me say anything about your hair."

"So this is how it's going to work, Draco, and I will shop for Ginny and Hermione." Blaise said. Hermione was about to object. "Don't say anything. We know what we're doing. We shop for Juniper and Pansy all the time."

"And Pansy and I will shop for Ron and Harry, because seriously guys, _sneakers_?" Juniper said this shaking her head and Pansy was grimacing.

"Don't we have any say in this?" Ginny asked exasperatedly. The Slytherins looked at each other, and then turned back to the Gryffindors smirking. Said Gryffindors were suddenly very frightened.

"No." they said in unison. Then they grabbed there charges and stormed into _Auburn Boutique_ then separated. One group going to the male side and one to the female, but loud protesting was coming from both sides.

((((((((((((((((Pansy, June, Harry, and Ron))))))))))))))))

Juniper and Pansy were looking through the many racks of clothes as the boys behind them complained loudly. "Juniper do you really find this necessary?" Harry asked his girlfriend. Juniper nodded.

"Yes." she said.

"But I'm sure Sirius wouldn't care what we come in." he responded. She sighed.

"That may be, but Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy definitely will care. They are just as fashion savvy as Draco and I. Most likely more than Draco and I, considering the fact that they taught us everything we know." Juniper answered as she analyzed a classic black suit and how it looked on Harry. "Try this on I'll grab a few more and give them to you in a minute." Harry walked off, the outfit in hand, and went into the men's dressing room.

"Here you go Ron. Now go." Pansy said handing a vest and a pair of pants to Ron. He left and went into the stall next to the one Harry had gone into. Juniper sighed and spotted a consultant at the check out desk.

She walked over to her and rang the silver bell to get her attention. The woman looked up and smiled in recognition.

"Hello Miss Lestrange. What can I do for you today? Are your Aunt and Uncle with you?" the blonde asked curiously. Juniper smiled and shook her head.

"Hello Madame Vinita, and no there not here. It's just me, Draco, Pansy, Blaise and some friends of ours. We are here to dress them for a big dinner we are having on Sunday. We, meaning Pansy and I, have already picked out some outfits for the boys but we need a professional stylist's decision." Juniper said gesturing to the two the stalls on the male side of the store. Madame Vinita nodded and walked over to the stalls followed by June.

When Pansy saw her she smiled and waved. Madame Vinita waved back, and then turned towards the stalls. "Boys could you come out here for a second?" she asked. Harry and Ron came out of the dressing room, dressed in the suit and vest/pants set respectively. "Hmmm." Madame Vinita began walking around them. She turned back to the girls who were now sitting down in the plushy white chairs. "You did very well girls."

They smiled at her brightly. "Thank you." they said in sync.

"Now would you girls like something to drink?" she asked. They nodded.

"I could go for some white wine, thank you." Juniper replied.

"Red for me, please." Pansy added. Madame Vinita nodded and began to walk away.

"What about us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Why can't we have something to drink?" Ron said crossing his arms.

"Because if you got anything on those outfits we would kill you, then all this shopping would have been for nothing." Juniper said. Harry rolled his eyes at her exaggeration. _Well, _he thought, _I hope she's exaggerating. _

"Anyhow step one, get good looking outfits on our good looking guys is complete." Pansy said, and she and Juniper high-fived. While Harry and Ron were dealing with two persistent Slytherettes, on the other side of the store Draco and Blaise were dressing up two reluctant Lionesses.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Hermione}}}}}}}}}}}}

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that!" Hermione said angrily tossing the dress Draco picked out back to him. He rolled his eyes angrily.

"What's wrong with this one?" he growled.

"It's navy." she replied. Draco looked at the dress then back at the girl who was sticking her nose up in the air.

"It's not _navy_, it's black." he persisted. "I knew about the no fashion sense, but not the color blindness." Hermione glared at him. "Just take the dress and try it on. I'll be back with some others for you to try on in a few minutes." He walked off and Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked into the changing stall.

"Hermione?" Ginny called from the stall next to hers.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why do you have to treat him like that?" Ginny asked. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Treat who like what?" Hermione said playing dumb, though it was hard for her to be convincing considering the fact that she's not stupid.

"Hermione stop playing dumb, you're not good at it." Ginny accused. See what I mean, Ginny agrees with me. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. Why do you have to be so mean to Draco?" Hermione sighed defeatedly.

"I don't know. It's just so easy to do, since I've been that way towards him since I first met him." she said walking out of the stall. Ginny walked out as well, she dressed in a dark green floor length dress.

"Could you zip this up for me?" she asked turning her back to her. Hermione nodded and help her. Ginny turned towards the mirror and frown, and then looked at Hermione. "What do you think?" Hermione grimaced.

"No offence, but you kind of look like reversed carrot." she answered. Ginny giggled and looked back in the mirror.

"You are very right, so no offence taken. But I would tell Blaise that." she replied still giggling, and Hermione joined her. Ginny analyzed Hermione's dress and shook her head. "I don't know why you were giving Draco such a hard time. That dress _is_ black you know."

"I know, when he gets back I'm going to try and apologize to him." Hermione said reluctantly. Ginny squealed and hugged her tightly. "But I'm not making any promises to be nicer to him."

"The effort is enough for me." Ginny replied. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Then she started tugging on Ginny's arms which were still wrapped around her.

"Now let go Ginny you'll wrinkle the dress, and there was a sign out front that said "You wrinkle it, you buy it." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and moved away from her. Meanwhile the boys were having the same conversation. Well, not exactly the same conversation, but close enough.

"I still don't get it Blaise. I try to be kind to her but she keeps pushing me away." Draco complained as he scanned through the most expensive dresses on the rack. Blaise shrugged.

"Maybe you need to try a little harder." he said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Like that will ever work. She hates me." he replied.

"Why don't you try wooing her a little bit?" Blaise offered, lifting up a waist length peach dress. Draco looked at his best friend curiously.

"And woo her how might I ask?" he asked hopelessly. He flopped onto and empty bench and put his face in his hands. "I don't even know anything about her other than the fact that she's Muggleborn and has, in my opinion, and unhealthy obsession with books." Blaise but the dress back and sat down next to him.

"Exactly, there's your opening." he said. Draco stared at him, silently telling him to continue. "You'll be going to her parents' house tomorrow, and maybe if you impress her parents you'll impress _her_ in the process."

"I still don't get what you are trying to say?" Draco replied. Blaise slapped himself with his hand.

"Sometimes I think I'm the only smart one in our group." he said. Draco chuckled humorlessly.

"Don't ever let Juniper hear you say that." he said in a monotonous voice.

"Any who, what I'm trying to say is that you can get her to like you by getting her parents to like you first. Try toning down the sarcasm and insults with her tomorrow." Blaise paused. "You know what? Try toning down the sarcasm and insults with everyone." Draco punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah right like I'd ever do that. I have a reputation to uphold." he said mock superiority practically dripping from every word in that sentence. He and Blaise smirked and they rose from there spots on the bench.

"Come on lets go see how the girls like the dresses." Blaise said. Draco pointed to the peach dress he had put back.

"What about this one? Aren't you going to show it to her?" he asked. Blaise shook his head.

"Nah, it may say peach but it will most likely make Ginny look like a shrimp." he said grimacing a bit. Draco laughed and was about to say something but decided to hold his tongue, and the pair headed back to the girls.

* * *

As usually you know what I'm going to ask you, review! Please I love these them and I really want to make it to at least a hundred review by the next four chapters, let's make it our goal shall we? I will update again as soon as I can cause school has started back up and I will be busy with homework...ugh just typing the word makes me sick. Haha but any who ta ta for now my lovely readers!


	10. Meet the Parents Part 3: The Malfoys

I am so sorry. It's been an abnormally long time since I updated this story and I just feel really bad about it. But, even though this is no excuse for my absence, my computer broke and it no longer works and it took me a while to safely transfer the BTFML file to this desktop my mom bought. There is also the fact that I had a lot more things to worry about this school year considering its was my first year of high school as well as the fact that I was trying to hit 30k mark on my own novel. So yeah. But I am happy to say that you guys got me to the 100 review mark and your reviews even while I was gone helped me get back into my BTFML flow. So here it is the long awaited tenth chapter of Bless, The Freaking Marriage Law!

* * *

Meet the Parents Part 3: The Malfoys

Hermione looked up at the large, white, castle like mansion and shivered. No good memories were associated with the home of the Malfoys. Draco glanced at her then back at the house. "We could always meet them somewhere else, you know." he said softly. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I have to do this." she declared sternly. Draco nodded and the two continued the walk towards the front door. Draco knocked and the door opened.

"Welcome young master and his young lady." said a house-elf as she bowed to the two of them.

"Thank you, Gingersnap. Could you tell my parents that we are here?" Draco asked. Hermione gaped at him. Gingersnap nodded and disappeared with a pop. When Draco looked at Hermione she was still gaping at him. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No it's just, you were nice to that elf." she said. Draco gestured his hand wanting her to continue.

"And?" he wondered.

"Nothing…that's it. I just never thought you'd be nice to a house-elf…ever." Hermione answered. Draco shrugged.

"Well I don't have any reason to be mean to them. What did they ever do to me?" he answered nonchalantly. Hermione was about to responded when they heard a loud squeal, and clanking of heels against the marble floor. They turned to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walking, or more in Narcissa's case sprinting, down the stairs.

"Oh my little Draco!" Narcissa said hugging him close to her. Draco grimaced as Hermione giggled softly. Draco was a closet mama's boy.

"Yes, yes, hello mother." he replied, though it was a bit muffled, as he tried to pull away.

"How are you? Have you been feeling well? Have you been eating?" Narcissa interrogated. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Narcissa don't smother the boy." Lucius spoke as he took his place next to his wife. Draco glanced at his father and he gave him a curt nod.

"Father." he said stiffly holding out his hand. Lucius grabbed it firmly and returned the nod.

"Draco." he replied. Hermione knew that Draco and Lucius had an, for a lack of better words, strained relationship, but she really didn't think it was this awkward and icy. Lucius turned and his cold grey eyes landed on her. "Miss. Granger it's a pleasure to see you again."

Hermione gave him a small forced smile, both Draco and Narcissa noticed the air tense and Narcissa clapped her hands. "Well now that we are all acquainted why don't we head into the dining room?" she said as she hooked her arm through Lucius'. Lucius nodded.

"What a splendid idea Cissy." he said and the two led the way out of the foyer. Draco and Hermione looked at one another but said nothing as they trailed after the adult couple. When the quartet arrived in the dining room Lucius pulled out Narcissa's chair, and Draco followed his father's example with Hermione.

"Thank you Draco." Hermione said appreciatively. Draco nodded a smile on his face.

"It was no problem Hermione." he replied sitting in his own seat. Narcissa smiled subtly, and Lucius looked on with no emotion written on his face.

"Corny!" he yelled. A meek looking house-elf appeared.

"Yes master?" Corny said softly.

"Are the hors d'oeuvres ready?" Lucius asked. Corny nodded. "Then why aren't they on the table?" The irritated smile on Lucius pale face told Corny that he had to leave the room and quickly. When he had disappeared Lucius growled. "Good help is so hard to find these days."

Hermione was about to say something but Draco put his hand on her arm. She turned to him and he shook his head. He didn't want his father to be able to scrutinize anything she said or did, so keeping her mouth shut was the best option. Somehow Draco was able to communicate that without saying a word. Hermione sighed in frustration but held her tongue…for now. The silence that fell over the four was like a blanket of awkwardness.

"So Draco how has school been going?" Narcissa asked.

"Fine." he answered. Narcissa turned to Hermione.

"How about you, Hermione?" she asked.

"Very well, thank you." she answered. Soon enough the conversation (if you could call it that) was saved by the arrival of the hors d'oeuvres. When Hermione received her plate she said thank you to the elf and as he popped away nervously she analyzed what was on the plate in question. Two small crab cakes sat next to each other on the expensive looking china plate and had a type of sauce surrounding it. It was quite fancy considering it was still early in the day but who was she too comment.

She glanced up at the other three people at the table. They were all eating the food slowly and with dignity as though they were going to be graded on how they ate. She picked up her fork and cut a piece of the crab cake then put it in her mouth. It was delicious! It didn't taste too fishy yet still had the elegant taste of crab.

"How do you like it Hermione?" Draco asked.

"It's delicious. I've never had crab cakes before." she answered. Lucius scoffed.

"That's not unexpected." he muttered. Hermione flushed and looked down at her plate as she ate another piece of her crab cake. She was trying her hardest not to reply but it was just getting tougher. Draco glanced at his mother who was looking at Lucius with irritation.

"So Hermione, Draco has told us that you have a love of books." she said. Hermione looked up at the blonde woman and nodded.

"Yes." she answered.

"Maybe he can take you on a tour of the library sometime." Narcissa said glancing between the two.

"I would like that." Hermione replied looking at Draco whom was smiling. Lucius scoffed. Here we go…

"So the bibliophile likes books. How surprising." he muttered though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I've been called worse by better." Hermione replied quickly glaring at him. Draco laughed softly. Lucius glared back.

"You couldn't have seeing as the only people you associate with is that Potter brat, the youngest Weasels, and that filthy muggle family of yours. And now you've contaminated my son and my niece." Lucius said gradually getting louder. That was the last straw for Draco.

"Father, stop it!" he yelled banging his fist onto the table, causing his fork to briefly fly into the air them back onto the table. There was a long silence.

"Draco, my office. Now." Lucius said softly. Softly was a very dangerous thing when it came to Lucius. Narcissa watched her husband and son worriedly.

"Lucius, he-" Narcissa began.

"Stay out of this Narcissa." Lucius continued in the deathly calm voice. He pointed in the direction of the staircase. Draco glared at him and went up the stairs followed by Lucius. When the pair made it to the office, Lucius slammed the door behind him.

"Now you listen here-" Lucius started.

"No! You listen! I don't want you insulting Hermione every other minute! She did nothing to you, yet you have done horrible things to her and her friends! She's the one who should be insulting you!" Draco interrupted loudly.

"It's not my fault she's a mudblood." Lucius responded.

"But it is your fault you're Death Eater." Draco replied. His father gritted his teeth.

"I _was_ a Death Eater." Lucius said. Draco shook his head.

"A tiger never changes his stripes, and you'll never change your ideas." he stated. He glanced at his watched then back up at the man he called his father, whom was still seething. "Either way Hermione and I have to be going. We're going to her parents' home for lunch."

"It's not even close to lunch time yet." Lucius growled out. Draco shrugged.

"Then I guess we will be early then won't we?" he said, then with that he walked out of the office and arrived back in the dining room. Lucius hadn't followed, but Draco was pretty sure he was throwing things now. That's what he always did when he talked back. When Hermione saw him she was biting her lip nervously. He did look like he'd been hurt, but Draco was never one to let others know when he was. Emotionally or physically.

"Draco are you-" his mother started. He smiled at her.

"I'm fine, mother. Really." he replied. "Just let him cool off before you go talk to him, alright?" She returned his grin and nodded then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Draco grimaced playful. Hermione smiled at the scene, however she felt as though she was invading on a special moment between mother and son. He gave her a kiss on the cheek farewell and after he promised that they would meet with her again, they left the house.

"Thank you, for that." Hermione said breaking the silence they had previously been walking in. He glanced at her and shrugged.

"Don't mention it." he replied, and then he pointed at her with an eyebrow raised. "Seriously, don't mention it. I have a reputation to uphold." Hermione scoffed and walked ahead of him. He was making it really hard for her to take Ginny's advice and to give him a chance. When he caught up he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." she growled. Draco rolled his eyes but did as she asked. The girl was really sensitive to any little comment wasn't she? But he also knew was completely failing at winning her over.

"Calm down, but I just wanted to let you know that walking away from me is not an effective way of losing me." Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms. "Besides, there is nowhere for you to go."

"There's my parents' house." she retorted. Draco smirked and tapped her head condescendingly. She slapped his hand.

"News flash, Smarty-pants. Those two buffoons haven't sent us the portkey yet." he said. He expected her to groan or stomp her foot childishly but instead she smirked. And for the record, he didn't like that smirk. Suddenly she disappeared with a pop. She apparated. He sighed. "I should've seen that one coming."

He knew exactly where she was going so he apparated as well and only one thought was on his mind. Impress the parents, impress the girl. Then everything would be fine. Hopefully…

* * *

So what did ya'll think? I know its asking a lot but I'd love to hear from you guys with reviews. And I'd also like to say that the chapters after this one have been written already and will be up within this weekend and next week. So I'm taking on a Speedy Gonzales persona if you will. Ta-ta for now.


End file.
